ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Fight For Survival 2012
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe © vs. Ken Shamrock EMW World Women's Championship Jessica Alba © vs. Jill Valentine Traditional 5 vs. 5 Tag Team Elimination Match The Texas Chosen Ones (Chuck Norris, Drew McIntyre, "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker, Shelton Benjamin & Zangief) vs. Gold Blitz (Goldar, Blitz, Chuck Liddell, James Bond & "The Trendkiller" Fozzie Osbourne) Traditional 5 vs. 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Busty Warriors (Bustice, Xena the Warrior Princess, Riley Steele, Gabrielle & Shaundi) vs. Blazing Lady Horsemen (Olivia Munn, Blaze Fielding, Jenna Haze, Black Cat & Maryse) Traditional 5 vs. 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Chaos Day Walkers ("The Day Walker", Shadow the Hedgehog, Scott Pilgrim, Kenny Powers & Link) vs. Wrestlemania Rampage (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson, "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH, Tito Ortiz, Chris Brown & Ganondorf) Traditional 5 vs. 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Buttercup, Megan Fox, Lindsay Lohan, Joanna Dark, & Sasha Grey vs. Blossom, Sonya Blade, Dark Queen, Dasha Fedorovich & Katy Perry 5 Team vs. 5 Team Tag Team Elimination Match Team Legendary Conviction (Co-Captains Legendary Conviction (Gina Carano & Melissa Anderson), Stacy & Torrie Wilson, The Bundys (Kelly Bundy & Peggy Bundy), Tequila Sunrise (Rowdy Reiko & Dixie Clemets) & Sandra Bullock & Catherine Bell) vs. Team Vampire Slayers (Co-Captains The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane), Outworld Violators (Kitana & Jade), The Princesses (Princess Peach & Princess Daisy), Queens of the Internet (IJustice & Tila Tequila) & The Original Socialites (Paris Hilton & Kim Kardashian) 5 Team vs. 5 Team Tag Team Elimination Match Team Wayans (Co-Captains The Wayans Brothers (Shawn Wayans & Marlon Wayans), The Avengers (Captain America & Thor), X-Men (Cyclops & Wolverine), The Vice Squad (Tommy Vercetti & Lance Vance) & Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem)) vs. Team Dudleyz (Co-Captains The Dudley Nephews (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley), Saved by the Bell (Zach Morris & AC Slater), The Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi), The Wario Brothers (Wario & Waluigi) & Grove Street Gang (Sean "Sweet" Johnson & Carl "CJ" Johnson)) FightForSurvivalTeamWayansvTeamDudleyz.jpg FightForSurvivalTeamLegendaryConvictionvTeamVampireSlayers.jpg FightForSurvivalTeamFoxButtercupvTeamBlossomBlade.jpg FightForSurvivalTeamBladeShadowvTeamRampageJTH.jpg FightForSurvivalTeamBusticeXenavTeamMunnFielding.jpg FightForSurvivalTeamNorrisMcintyrevTeamGoldarBlitz.jpg FightForSurvivalEMWworldwomenschampionship.jpg FightForSurvivalEMWworldheavyweightchampionship.jpg Results *1. Goldar and Zangief were both counted out as both behemoths brawled on the outside and continued the brawl all the way to the back. *3. Vice Squad & The Grove Street Gang were disqualified after both teams brawled in the ring and then Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson shoved the referee. *4. Link was eliminated by Lopez after the lights went out as Link went for the ZDT to Lopez and on ExtremeVision there was static and the words "Game Over" the same way Duke Nukem was knocked out last week on EMW ShowTime. *5. Olivia Munn was the sole survivor of the match due to Blaze Fielding, Jenna Haze, Xena, Bustice, and Shaundi were all disqualified for brawling in the ring. Munn was thrown to the outside by Bustice and was not involved in the fight and therefore not disqualified. *6. "Narcissist" Blossom was counted out after Megan Fox hits Blossom with the Transformer then rolled out of the ring and then decided to walk out to the back and take the count out. *8. After the match, Jill Valentine gets out a steel chair and then drapes it around the neck of Jessica Alba as Alba was motionless after the two Racoon City Drops then Jill goes to the top rope but then Lindsay Lohan and Bustice runs in and goes to stop this. Jill stares at both women and then climbs down then continues to look at them as Jill picks up her newly won World Women's Championship belt and then leaves the ring and then walks to the back smiling over what she did as the crowd boos her loudly. Lohan and Bustice then check on Alba and then Lohan puts up an X to signal for the EMTs and then they rush in to check on Alba who was still motionless in the ring as the show concludes. Fight For Survival Tag Team Elimination Matches Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Tag Match 5 Team vs. 5 Team Fight For Survival Women's Elimination Match 5 Team vs. 5 Team Fight For Survival Elimination Match Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Tag Team Elimination Match Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Women's Tag Team Elimination Match Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Tag Team Women's Elimination Match Miscellaneous *"Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH was pulled from the event due to having an emergency surgery and Kelly Bundy was pulled from the event due to Kelly Bundy suffering a leg injury at an EMW LIVE! tour show. Due to Bundy's injury, she and her mother were pulled from the match and the Pink & Yellow Power Rangers took their place. *Maryse was supposed to be at the event but pulled out at some odd reason and Melina replaced her for the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2012